The present invention relates to an engine fastener for an aircraft, an engine assembly comprising an engine, an engine attachment pylon, and a fastener system comprising such an engine fastener, as well as an aircraft comprising at least one such engine assembly.
An aircraft pylon is usually provided so as to form the connection interface between an engine, such as a turbojet, and a structural part, generally the wings, of the aircraft.
The pylon also allows the placement of means suitable for ensuring the transfer of fuel and air, as well as the placement of electrical and hydraulic systems, between the engine and the aircraft.
In addition, the pylon is provided, in particular, with a fastener system disposed between the engine and a rigid structure of the pylon. This fastener system generally comprises at least one front engine fastener and at least one rear engine fastener, of which the arrangement and the design are determined and attested so as to effectively take up the forces and the moments likely to be created along the three axes of the aircraft.
FIG. 6 shows a front engine fastener 700 of the prior art, which comprises, inter alia, a fastener body 702 on which a paddle 752 provided so as to be fixed to the casing of the compressor of the mounted engine. The paddle 752 is mounted on the fastener body 702 by means of a ball-and-socket joint.
The ball-and-socket joint is formed by two shells 756a-b with hemispherical outer surfaces arranged between a cylindrical extension 716 of the fastener body 702 and a bore 704 in the paddle 702. The fixing of the two shells 756a-b is ensured by a panel 712 fixed by four screws 714, which screw into the extension 716 in an axial direction of the extension 716.
Such an arrangement creates a deformation of the two shells 756a-b when the screws 714 are excessively tightened and then a risk of radial jamming of the ball-and-socket joint.
In addition, the position of the screws 714 in a cramped location makes it impossible to increase the diameter of the screws 714 in the case of repair of the threads of the extension.